Lingering Fragrance
by Queza De Santi
Summary: Sakura loves school heartthrob, Sasuke, but he just doesn't seem to notice her. It is said that a girl's 18th birthday is special. WIll this be true for Sakura? AU. SasuSaku. Part of my personal fanfic challenge: 18 Debuts XD


Title: **Lingering Fragrance**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Challenge: Midge's 18th Birthday Gift ;)

Theme: Debut

Theme Song: "Notice Me" by The Zettabytes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic.

Word Count: 3 107

Note: Please forgive the AU-ness. You know I don't know anything about Naruto. -.- I tried researching a bit, reading fanfics, etc. but I'm worried that I can't grasp the concepts perfectly. In the end, I decided the safest way would probably be to make the setting AU. Oh, and I researched a bit and found out that in Japan, the school year goes on pretty much the entire year. For the story's purpose, I made their school end sometime late March. You'll see why. XD I'll try to keep them as in-character as possible. Please don't kill me if this doesn't work out. begs for forgiveness You gave me a drawing for my birthday, and I thought I'd return the favor. :D Since I'm not as talented nor as skilled at drawing as you, I have decided to write you a fic instead. I refuse to post this 'coz... I told you. I have no idea what I'm doing. Since I love you so much though, I'll just have to put up with a bit of shame. XD And so...

**HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY!!**

I know this isn't much, but I hope you like it nonetheless. I shall do my best! :)

The sun was peeking out from behind green hills, signaling the start of a new day. Light streamed into the room of one Sakura Haruno, effectively waking the seventeen year old from her slumber.

Brilliant emerald eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a soft bed covered in a pale pink blanket. The room was a small one, with the bed to one side, a small table not too far from the bed, and an adjacent bathroom a few steps away. The walls were pale pink as well, designed with cherry blossom petals dancing across the flat surface. The wooden floor was bare, giving the impression that the owner of the room was quite a neat person.

Sakura slowly sat up from her bed, stretching a bit as she did so. She brushed back her shoulder-length pink hair and slowly got up from her bed. She took a quick shower before donning a white button up blouse with a checkered red vest over it and a skirt of the same color and design as the vest that reached her mid-thigh. She also wore plain white socks before she gently brushed her hair and wore a red headband to complete her ensemble. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her bag which was resting on the chair in front of the table, and she headed downstairs to prepare a small breakfast. Quite adept in the kitchen, Sakura managed to prepare herself a breakfast of bacon and eggs, while also packing a lunch of rice balls with different fillings. After she had eaten, she washed the dishes and headed to school.

Sakura attended the prestigious Konoha High, a school located in a city quite a distance from her small countryside cottage. Most of the students of the said school were from upper class families. Sakura's parents were quite renowned as well and able to afford the school's tuition, but she hardly ever saw them, much less spend time with them due to their work. This was why she had developed her lonely morning routine.

As she reached the gates of her school, Sakura heard the distinct sound of someone calling her name. Actually, it would be more accurate to say screaming it, really. Just as she turned around, the owner of the voice grabbed her in a crushing hug. Pale blond was all Sakura could see before she roughly pushed away her friend, an irritated look on her face, but her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ino! What's the matter with you?! You were killing my air supply! I pity the guy who'd have to put up with you!"

A vein mark popped on Ino's forehead, "Why you...! At least I won't blind him with the reflective powers of my big forehead or shiny pink hair!"

This retort brought out the angry aura of the pink-haired girl. Before she could say anything though, a small "hello" broke the two girls' staring contest. Standing beside the two was a girl with short black hair and a quiet demeanor.

"Hina-chan!" The two bickering friends smiled at their shy companion, their spat forgotten.

The three girls then continued their walk into the building, exchanging stories and laughing. Although they didn't look like it, they were quite good friends. Sakura and Ino fought a lot, but they also looked out for each other. Hinata may seem really quiet, but when she was with her friends, she could laugh and joke as well as the rest of them. They made an unlikely trio, but that really didn't matter to them, that is until they saw _him_.

He was the heartthrob of the entire female population. With blackish blue hair and piercing dark eyes, one look from him was enough to send a typical girl off into a happy faint with dreams of his smoldering eyes. It helped quite a lot that he was of the muscular type, but not too muscular that he was bulky. He was a lean sort of muscular. In short, he really did cut quite a figure.

Personality-wise, he was rather the silent and stoic type, though he wasn't immune to bouts of arrogance on occasion. He really did have something to boast about. Not only was he top in his class, but he was also the school's best athlete. There was almost no sport he could not excel in.

This boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was the one person that caused the greatest rift between Sakura and Ino. Today though, instead of putting up a fight, Sakura just turned around and walked away. Ino who, on a normal basis, would have willingly fought Sakura for the dark-haired boy, realized that there were some things she could give up on and some things she just could not. She had known that Sakura really loved Sasuke. She couldn't admit to doing the same. He was hot, yes, but she wouldn't go as far as to say she loved him. Right now, she knew she could and ultimately would give up on him. It was Sakura she would not give up on.

Hinata watched as Sakura turned and walked away. She was surprised to say the least. She was used to her two friends fighting over Sasuke, even though the boy in question never even looked their way. Her friends' heated arguments, she could usually handle. It was the silent moments such as now that really made her worry about her pink-haired friend.

_Here's a story of a girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_A hidden, no, a secret crush_

_A little boy who talks too much_

_Well, I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile, I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

Sakura was walking towards her classroom. She had seen the love of her life, Sasuke, and the only thing she could do was walk away. She knew it wasn't normal behavior for her. She usually fought with Ino over him. She knew her blond friend liked him too, but she didn't know if Ino loved him as much as she did. Sometimes, she wondered why she loved him so much anyway. When she thought about it, she actually did know. She just didn't like thinking about it, but right now, it seemed her mind wouldn't give her a choice. Pictures began to invade her mind and fill it with the memory of her first meeting with her crush.

It was a sunny day in her village. She was around six then, the summer before her first step into elementary school. She had taken to frolicking in the flowers some distance from her house. Her parents were in the cottage, and they had allowed her to go out on her own as long as it wasn't too far. She took joy in this moment of freedom as she danced among the colorful plants, her short pink hair and red summer dress flowing around her in the breeze. Her laughter echoed in the small clearing as she continued to twirl. She wasn't paying attention as her foot caught on a rather large rock and she tripped, scraping her shin as she fell. The pain was immense, and the little girl couldn't help but let out a cry.

Her parents couldn't hear her, as their house was filled with the normal household sounds. Someone else heard her though. As Sakura sat sniffling and holding her leg to her chest, an outstretched arm came into her line of sight. She looked up to find dark eyes staring at her. The owner of the eyes was a boy about her age wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts. He didn't say a word, but his hand remained outstretched until she shyly took it. He immediately pulled her up and led her to a small area free of flowers where a tree stump lay. He made her sit on the stump, and he pulled out a dark blue bag that she noticed had been resting by the side of the stump. From his bag, at least she assumed it was his, he brought out a large white handkerchief. She watched as he gently wrapped the hanky around her leg. He then helped her to stand again, and she impulsively gave him a hug. Upon releasing him, she smiled, waved and ran back home. It was only when she entered school that she saw that little boy again and found out his name was Sasuke.

As she was thinking of this, Sakura didn't notice she had already reached her classroom. She entered immediately and took her seat at the back beside the window. The students began to fill the room, but Sakura paid them no mind. She looked out the window and thought to herself that she had probably loved Sasuke ever since the first time she met him. She then wondered if he even remembered her at all. She recalled that when she entered elementary and saw him again, she had gone up to him, smiled and took his hand, but he simply stared at her as if he didn't recognize her, shook her off and walked away. She had been hurt then, but she knew not to approach him again after that. Instead, she had taken to simply watching him from afar.

"If I cut my hair and wear the same clothes I did all those years ago, would he recognize me then?" Sakura muttered thoughtfully.

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way_

_I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_WIll you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_Get you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

The teacher took that moment to enter and begin the class. Sakura did pay attention and recited on occasion. After all, she was the second highest in their class, next to Sasuke. That was the thing though. As much time as she spent paying attention, the other half of her time was taken up with watching him. It wasn't too hard, as he was sitting in front of her. She knew he was intelligent. He seemed to pay more attention to the clouds outside than the lecture, but he answered each question he was asked with ease. She knew he passed the entrance exam to Tokyo University, and he got the scholarship too. She never doubted he would.

Everyone knew he was smart. That was as good as fact in their school. Their teachers also gave him credit where it was due. He was often surrounded by people, though Sakura could see he hardly liked the attention. They would praise him or ask him questions. They would share anything they knew with him, simply to say that they had some sort of friendship with him. Although she was second to him, she knew she could never really reach his standard. He was simply much better than her. People took notice of her too, especially the male population. Still, if she were to actually stand beside Sasuke, no one would give her even a second glance. Where she had to work hard to reach her place, he seemed to have simply been given the answers. For her, it was a matter of determination and perseverance, but for him, it was all talent. She envied him sometimes, but more than that, she worked so hard to get him to acknowledge her. The other students' attention really didn't matter as much to her as a simple acknowledgement of her existence to him. Unfortunately, all her efforts seemed in vain.

_Got your head up in the clouds_

_Tell me when you're coming down_

_No, I don't wanna sink your ship_

_It's not about the scholarship_

_And all your friends they follow you_

_They tell you things that just ain't true_

_I'm the girl you never see_

_I'm the one you really need_

_And oh, don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move before the moment's gone_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_WIll you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_Get you to notice me_

As the day finally came to a close, Sakura took her bag and left the room almost immediately. She hadn't so much as spoken to Ino and Hinata since that morning, but she really didn't feel like doing so today. Today was their last day of class. Today would be the last time she'd be in the same class as Sasuke, she was fairly certain. She had gotten into Tokyo U too, but she had decided to take up medicine, and she knew he was going to take law. After eleven years of trying to get his attention, she had not succeeded in the slightest. She was more than just simply depressed. It really didn't help that tomorrow would be her 18th birthday. She had heard that, in other countries, the 18th birthday of a girl was supposedly really special. The only thing that would make her 18th birthday special was if Sasuke at least looked at her.

As she walked home alone, she once again thought back on why she loved him. She didn't really fall in love with him because he was intelligent or good-looking. Admittedly, they were really good bonuses. Still, she loved him because it was him. She had watched him ever since she first went to school with him. She saw how scary he'd get when he was truly mad. She saw how blank his face was when things didn't go his way. She knew that his stoic side kept his feelings from showing, but she would bet that he felt as much as any other person. She had also seen his caring side. The very first moment they met was proof of that. She honestly didn't care about his characteristics, just him. She didn't care whether he was smart or handsome, just that he was Sasuke. She knew that if she met someone as intelligent or as handsome as even, even if that man was smarter or more good-looking, she would never fall in love with him. She just wanted Sasuke.

Sakura sighed to herself as she reached her home. She sounded like someone who was obsessed. She sighed once again as she went into the quiet structure. It really was so lonely at times like these. Too emotionally exhausted to eat or do anything else, Sakura went straight to her bed. Without changing, she plopped on her bed, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of that day years ago when she first met the young dark-eyed boy.

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

_You see, it's all the same to me_

_You just be who you are to me_

_It's all the same to me_

_Oh, don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move before the moment's gone_

_Tell me_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_WIll you notice me?_

The 28th of March came with the bright sunlight and chirping of birds. As Sakura stirred from her slumber, a breeze entered through her window to play with her hair. She blearily opened her emerald eyes before groaning to herself. She pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly undressed and took a shower to ease her body after the events of the previous day. Since today was a free day for them before their graduation practices, Sakura took her time bathing and dressing. She chose a sleeveless soft rose-colored dress that reached her knees. The dress was adorned with gold lining at the hem, and there was a pink sash tied around her waist. She decided to leave her hair loose and put on a bit of make-up. As she applied a bit of pink gloss to her lips, Sakura thought that it wouldn't hurt to dress up on a supposedly "special" day.

She then made her way downstairs where she saw that there were messages left on the answering machine. Pressing the button to retrieve the messages, she made her way to the kitchen. As she began to put together a rather elaborate meal for one person, she listened to her parents' voices in the answering machine, greeting her a very happy birthday and apologizing that they couldn't be there. They promised her gifts when they got back, and they told her take care of herself. The message ended with a "We love you".

Sakura smiled slightly to herself upon hearing her parents' well wishes. She then began to pack the sandwiches she made in a little basket, along with a thermos of juice, some fruits and a blanket. She decided that it was too nice a day to spend inside, so she would have a picnic. It was rather lonely in the house anyway.

Once she finished packing the basket, she put on ankle-high red boots and closed the door behind her. She headed towards the clearing where she played in years ago. She crossed through the field of flowers to the stump where Sasuke led her before. She then spread the blanket beside the stump and placed the basket containing the food on it. Not quite hungry just yet, Sakura simply sat on the stump deep in thought.

"Maybe I really should cut my hair," she murmured after a while.

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_WIll you notice me?_

"Why?" a voice suddenly broke into her thoughts.

Sakura whipped around to find the man she'd been thinking about right behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise - first from seeing him there, and second because he had actually spoken to her. She was so surprised in fact that she was speechless.

Walking slowly towards her, Sasuke repeated his question, "Why?"

Still shocked, Sakura slowly asked back, "Why what?"

"Why do you want to cut your hair?"

Sakura stared at him a second longer before lowering her head shyly, "To umm..." She really didn't want to tell him she wanted to cut her hair so he'd notice her.

"You look much prettier with long hair. You shouldn't cut it," Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura was once more shocked by what she heard. "What?" was the most decent response she could give to such a stupefying statement.

Instead of answering her intelligible reply, Sasuke took a seat on the blanket she had lain down not too long ago. He looked at her for a moment before putting his hand in his pocket and bringing out a small neatly wrapped box. He handed the box silently to her.

Still staring at him wide-eyed, Sakura slowly reached for the box before asking in a soft voice, "What is this for?"

"It's your 18th birthday, isn't it? I know today's your birthday because I always hear the celebrations in your house on this day. I just thought that... since your parents aren't around..." he trailed off, instead staring into her eyes as if she could just read what he meant to say without actually having to say it.

She read his eyes quite well as she gave a small smile and a soft "Thank you". She then began to unwrap the box and found a small jewelry case inside. Upon popping the lid, her eyes widened again and her hand made its way to her mouth. Inside was a delicate gold necklace with a cherry blossom pendant. It was beautiful.

Sasuke slowly stood up, took the necklace from her hands and made to put it on her. Sakura moved her hair away from her nape, and he took the hint and clasped it on. As she fingered the pendant, Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face. When Sasuke took his seat again on the blanket, she looked at him and told him, "I love you."

Sasuke's stoic face finally broke in front of her as he gave her his own small smile, "I know. Happy birthday, Sakura."

_I want you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_


End file.
